Heads Carolina, Tails California
by The Left Hand Of God
Summary: Kelly Cross a southern gal from the south with lizardlike mutations. So what happens when she joins the Brotherhood, and gets a love intrest for Toad when Gambit has one for her?


1**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood but everything else is mine! Muhahahahahahah**

**Author's Note: WOOT! Third story yay**

**Chapter 1:**

The steady tempo of the music filled Kelly Cross's ears. It was loud with no good beat or rhythm. (Well that's what you get for comin' to a bar on amateur night.) She silently thought to herself as she finished off her beer. The place was a dump only pimps, their ho's and the local badboys ever came here. The air was stale and smelled of fish coming off the Hudson. (At least the beer is decent.)

" Hey baby." A drunken pimp slurred at her. Kelly groaned in disgust and the fact that he reeked of stale beer. " Ya know you pretty enough to be mah personal ho?" He looked at her seductively admiring her ampled curves. She was dressed in black leather pants, a black, leather midriff tank-top that hooked together by three metal chains on each side of her, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was long and as black as midnight. Making her green eyes seem to glow against her black eyeliner and mascara, along with her black lipstick. Kelly looked down at her watch, which read 2:00 AM. " Fuck off." She snapped. " Come on baby don't be like that." He grinned evilly as he grabbed her ass. Kelly whipped around in her bar stool and punched the drunken man square in the nose. He let out a cry and stumbled backwards, catching the attention of several others. Slowly he stood up wiping a trail of blood from his nose. " YOU BITCH!" He screamed at her making several attempts to hit her, but with no avail. Kelly stood up from her chair and made her way for the exit. Before she could get out of the bar he grabbed onto her in a vice grip.

" Let go you creep." She hissed at him. Kelly began struggling with him. He wasn't big, but he was strong. Somehow in all the commotion he managed to hit the small red button on her watch. Kelly's skin began to change color from a slight tan to lime green with small lizard-like scales. Her hair turned electric blue with a few remaining stripes of black. The area around her eyes was a deep lavender as were her lips, and her sparkling green eyes turned to a glowing yellow and shaped more like a gecko's. The pimp released his hold from her in terror.

" Yo, you as mutant!" He stuttered as everyone stared at her in horror or disgust

" No shit Sherlock." Kelly's voice was harsh with anger and seemed slightly metallic, echoing.

" Get her!" He screamed to everyone in the bar. Kelly turned showing that she also had a lizard-like tail, which received several more gasps. She bolted out the door and ran down the dock as a small mob chased her, unaware that she was being watched by from a nearby roof. She turned down an ally, the mob close behind her. Kelly grabbed onto a nearby wall and began to scale up it. Kelly crouched over the ledge off the roof smiling at the confused mob below her. She stood up; the silvery glow of the crescent moon shone down on her, but seemed to hide her among the shadows of the night. Before she had time to react a pair of strong, masculine arms grabbed her from behind. One arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him and another was clasped over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream.

" 'm no' gonna 'urt you luv, bu' I need te take you to mi boss." He whispered in her ear. (He's not from around here, he has an accent. Clipped, British yeah that's it. Wow it's nice… WAIT! What am ah thinking?) Kelly elbowed him in the ribs, giving her enough time to get out of his grasp and get a better look at him. (Hmmmm let's see well he's not very tall, 5'9, 5'10 ahm guessing. British and, oh damn ah can't see his face with that hood on.) The man began to walk back over to her. Thinking quickly Kelly pulled a quarter from her back pocket.

" Call it!" She shouted as she flipped it up in the air. Confused he looked up and- _POW!_ Kelly punched him in the side of his head. He dropped to the ground clutching his skull in agony and screaming a stream of colorful words. The coin came back down and Kelly caught it. " Tail's ya'll lose." She said dropping the coin at her feet. She turned around to leave but something wrapped around her ankle pulling her down to the ground. Kelly looked down expecting to see his hand wrapped around her, but instead it was his tongue. (Well at least he's a mutant too.) Kelly thought sarcastically. The man stood up and began to walk back over to her, his tongue still wrapped around her. He didn't see the knife that Kelly pulled out from her boot. With one swift motion she slit his tongue with it. He immediately let go of her screaming in pain. Kelly saw her chance; she grabbed the British mutant by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground, with her on top of him. She pressed the knife under his neck ready to slice him.

" Why are you afta me?"

" I told you mi boss jus' wants te talk to you." He replied in a very pissed off attitude.

" Why?"

" 'e thinks you'll be a good edition to the Brotherhood of Mutants. 'e's been watchin' fo' new mutan's, 'ad me keep track of you."

(Well that explains why it felt like ah was always being watched in the bar.) " Why should ah join?"

" I saw wot 'appened down there. They'll be lookin' fo' you, and so will every other person in the tri state area. My boss can make sure they never find you, tha' you'll be safe." Kelly thought about what he said, then slowly she pulled back his hood, and was met by a pair of golden eyes. She stared in amazement they seemed to draw her to them, capture her within them. She then also noticed that he was green. He was dare she say… handsome? Kelly got off him and sheathed the knife back into her boot. She put her hand out and slowly he took it. " Where to?" He motioned for her to follow him over to the ledge. He looked down to the ground about 10 feet, and then jumped. Kelly watched in amazement when he landed like an amphibian. She looked up at her as she lay down on the roof and began to crawl down the wall like a lizard. This time he was the one to stare in amazement. When she got to the ground he began to walk again. She followed him silently to the docks until they reached a small-motorized boat. He helped her on board, then with one pull of the cord the boat sputtered to life and took off. The mist hit Kelly's face as they sped through the waters, but she barely noticed it. She was to busy stealing glances at the mysterious man who had captured her and her heart.


End file.
